Declínios De Uma Mente Deturpada
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: NaruSaku :: DEATH-FIC :: ONE-SHOT :: DARK-FIC :: "Sem carinhos, sem ofegos, sem suor, sem ar. Sem amar." "Ela não o abraçava - não se mexia mais. Não mais."


* * *

**_Declínios De Uma Mente Deturpada_**

_"Sem carinhos, sem ofegos, sem suor, sem ar. Sem amar." "Ela não o abraçava - não se mexia mais. Não mais."_

**Por: Tainã Zuccolotto Vieira - Vulgo: Demetria Blackwell

* * *

  
**

Beijou aqueles frios lábios com avidez. Sentia uma necessidade daquele toque, daquele beijo daquela mulher. De lábios rosados e cheiro de cereja. Lábios que agora estavam meio arroxeados e cheiro se misturando com um metálico. Sua língua quente brincava com a dela dormente. Apartou o beijo e deu um selinho nela, sem obter reação. Beijou a testa dela e a aconchegou no seu peito. Abraçou seu frívolo corpo e cheirou seus rosáceos cabelos.

Sem carinhos, sem ofegos, sem suor, sem ar. Sem amar.

Ela não o abraçava - não se mexia mais. Não mais.

Ele a almejava de forma – deforma – doentia – amorosa -. Sem rótulos, sem títulos.

Naruto amava Sakura de forma insana – profana -. Beijou novamente seus doces lábios roxos.

Pensava ele, _ela tem gosto de limão. _Era acida, poucos apreciavam. Mas aqueles de degustavam, não paravam mais. Ele se viciou naquele gosto. Naquele ácido beijo.

Não importava se o morto coração dela não bombeasse mais. Não se importava com o sangue que não escorria, mas ainda manchava suas vestes e os lençóis brancos, tingindo de rubro.

Ele tremia. Ela se matou. Só a encontrou daquele jeito. Desejou então nunca ter saído de seu lado, nem por um instante sequer. Naquele abraço que ele dava no cadáver dela, Naruto chorava a ponto de tremer. Molhava o ombro dela, os cabelos dela, a face dela com suas lágrimas.

Sem carinhos, sem ofegos, sem suor, sem ar. Sem amar.

Ela não o abraçava - não se mexia mais. Não mais.

A camisola branca dela virou vermelha, os olhos verdejantes dela estavam nublados, seu cabelo perdeu o brilho rosa e sua pele a quentura de toda a luxúria que ela lhe proporcionava.

Ele ainda chorava.

Chamava incansavelmente seu nome. Repetidas vezes. Variadas vezes. Sem nunca se cansar.

Ele adorava o nome dela. Amava ela. Mas agora que ela se foi, e o deixou para trás, ele sentiu no peito o pedaço de seu coração que ela ocupava. Sentia-se sozinho. Com frio.

Mas ainda estava com ela. Com o morto corpo dela.

Beijou aqueles frios lábios com avidez. Sentia uma necessidade daquele toque, daquele beijo, daquela mulher. Queria mais uma vez, pela última vez.

Minutos antes havia brigado com ela.

Minutos de agora só tinha o cadáver dela.

Minutos depois, estava dentro dela.

Pela última vez, ele a teria. Mesmo que ela não estivesse com ele. Sentiu como ela o completava, como ele a amava. Mesmo que ela não respondesse mais, mesmo que ela não o amasse mais, mesmo que ela não o chamasse mais. Mesmo que ela não o beijasse mais.

Ele estava com ela, só dela, dentro dela.

Chamava incansavelmente seu nome. Repetidas vezes. Variadas vezes. Sem nunca se cansar.

Junto com o orgasmo, veio o arrebol brincando inocentemente no céu, com seu belo vermelho, rubro vermelho, fingido vermelho.

Saiu dela, com lágrimas nos olhos, com o coração em cacos, com as mãos trêmulas e um tépido sorriso escasso.

Ficou lá com sua fria mulher, um corpo qualquer. Ele iria com ela. Ficaria com ela. Tingiria ainda mais os lençóis de vermelho. Vermelho de arrebol.

Pegou aquela mesma arma que o observava desde o fim dela, pegou-a sem tremer. Não tinha mais lágrimas, nem medo. Só ele, um cadáver e uma arma apontada para seu peito. E o barulho. E a dor. E um tépido sorriso.

Seu sangue com o dela, seu coração com o dela, a morte dela com a sua.

Estavam juntos novamente.

Beijou aqueles frios lábios com avidez, pela última vez. Sentia uma necessidade daquele toque, daquele beijo, daquela mulher, pela última vez. De lábios arroxeados - e aquele cheiro de cereja.

* * *

**N/a: **_Totalmente perturbadora essa fic, sério. Foi postada antes no fictionpress, mas fiz uma adaptação e deu certo. Ou não._


End file.
